Controlling of pest insects, such as cockroaches, by feeding poison bait containing an insecticidally active ingredient, has been routinely conducted. However, since the feeding preference of pest insects to poison bait has not been always good, the efficacy in controlling pest insects using poison bait has still not been satisfactory.